swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sojusz Południowych Systemów (Wojna Totalna)
Sojusz Południowych Systemów (w skrócie SPS), określany również południowcami, natomiast w Southriver w Królestwie Carvalańskim nazywany verton, co w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza wroga — jest to rząd powstały w 338 ABY. Świętem narodowym był Dzień Południa, czyli rocznica Traktatu z Peralii. Sojusz był przyjaźnie nastawiony do Trzeciej Republiki. Za ojca założyciela SPS uważa się Yalena Hoptta. W ostateczności państwo przetrwało niecałe 149 lat, zniszczone korupcją w 487 ABY zostało przekształcone w Sojusz Międzygalaktyczny. Planety Historia Powstanie W 338 ABY Ryloth, Peralia, Gorgolia, Orgel, Queel i Bakura przy pomocy Trzeciej Republiki zjednoczyły się i stworzyły Sojusz Południowych Systemów. Za bezpośredniego twórcę tego procesu uważa się Yalena Hoptta. Miał on na celu stworzenie organizacji, dla której najważniejsze są wyższe wartości, obronę planet przed atakami ze stron Nowego Imperium oraz pomoc zrujnowanym systemom. Wojna Southriverańska Nowi członkowie Wraz z latami do SPS dołączały kolejne planety. W 350 ABY doszło do wielu kontrowersji w związku z przyłączeniem Ratan do Sojuszu, lecz ostatecznie Poose Loptyn przekonał ludzi, że Ratan również cierpiał przez Cesarstwo. Wojna międzygalaktyczna W czasie wojny międzygalaktycznej SPS razem z Trzecią Republiką walczyło przeciw Nowemu Imperium, Państwu Mandaloriańskiemu oraz Straży Galaktycznej. Po wojnie Wojna wiele zmieniła. Tuż po jej zakończeniu wybory wygrał radykalista Verdant Kalles i jego partia - Patriotyczna Partia Południa. Zdobył poparcie wśród ludzi dzięki głoszeniu haseł związanych z zakończeniem wojny i odbudową Sojuszu. Niestety jego rządy nie wyszły na dobre obywatelon południa. Wiele jego pomysłów upadło bądź nie udało się ich zrealizować. Po czterech latach sprawowania władzy przegrał wybory. Zwyciężyła je Liberalna Partia Rozwoju, a na czele rządu stanął Ullin Harl. Nowi sojusznicy Ullin Harl od razu wziął się za poprawę stosunków z innymi państwami oraz szukanie nowych sojuszników na arenie międzynarodowej. Jako głównego partnera nadal uważano Trzecią Republikę, natomiast na drugim planie stawiano Imperium Konstantyńskie oraz Republikę Tarixowską. Z czasem jednak to Konstantyni stali się głównym sprzymierzeńcem SPS. Wybory w 378 ABY W trakcie wyborów w 378 ABY Liberalna Partia Rozwoju i Południowa Socjaldemokracja stworzyły koalicję polityczną, by pokonać Ruch Południowych Demokratów, którego poparcie drastycznie wzrastało. Dzięki połączeniu sił koalicji udało się zdobyć władzę. Po raz pierwszy w historii lewicowa w SPS partia miała własnego premiera. Powrót Sithów Władze Polityka Partie *'Liberalna Partia Rozwoju' - nazywani również liberałami, partia ta jest twórcą SPS, najbardziej znani członkowie to Yalen Hoptt oraz Terra Vicks. *'Ruch Południowych Demokratów' - nazywani demokratami, stworzona przez Lestera Ganziego, później dowodzona przez Poose'a Loptyna. *'Patriotyczna Partia Południa' - nazywani w skrócie patriotami lub radykalistami, stworzona przez Verdanta Kallesa, najbardziej radykalna i wrogo nastawiona do innych państw. Powstała po wojnie międzygalaktycznej. *'Ruch Monarchiczny' - nazywani też monarchistami, stworzony przez Sigmunda Blaycka. Ich celem było przywrócenie monarchii na południu z czasów przed Wojnami Klonów. *'Południowa Socjaldemokracja' - nazywani również socjaldemokratami, lewicowo-centrowa partia, której najważniejszymi politykami byli Doran Alled i Demir Garthan. Wybory W SPS wybory odbywały się co 4 lata. Zmieniał się wtedy zarówno parlament, jak i prezydent. Na każdej planecie wybierano określoną liczbę senatorów w parlamencie SPS. Wybrani kandydaci podejmowali decyzje w imieniu ludzi, którzy na nich głosowali. Prezydenta z kolei wybierali ludzie w głosowaniu. Funkcje Prezydent Prezydent kierował polityką zagraniczną oraz pełnił fukncję reprezentanta SPS. Premier Premierzy SPS mieli faktyczną władzę, kierowali rządem oraz podejmowali decyzje najwyższej wagi. Marszałek Senatu Marszałek Senatu przewodził obradami senatu. Relacje z innymi państwami Trzecia Republika (Wojna Totalna) thumb|left SPS miał bardzo dobre relacje z Trzecią Republiką, zwłaszcza w okresie przed wojną międzygalaktyczną. Ludzie z południa byli wdzięczni Republice za pomoc w rewolucji, która pozwoliła na utworzenie Sojuszu Południowych Systemów. W trakcie rządów Verdanta Kallesa relacje między państwami pogorszyły się, jednak po odzyskaniu władzy przez liberałów wróciły na poprzedni tor. Z czasem jednak relacje na lini Chandrila - Peralia pogarszały się. Nigdy jednak nie można było nazwać tych państw wrogami. Nowe Imperium thumb Nowe Imperium nie było lubiane przez ludzi z południa, szczególnie po rewolucji południowej i wojnie międzygalaktycznej. Z biegiem lat relacje polepszały się, jednak nigdy nie można ich było nazwać dobrymi. Państwo Mandaloriańskie Po powstaniu SPS Państwo Mandaloriańskie nawiązało współpracę gospodarczą w nowo powstaym państwem. Jej bardzo ważnym symbolem byli Felix Kryze i Rage Vicks, gdyż Jedi przez jakiś czas uczył króla posługiwania się Mocą. Podczas wojny międzygalaktycznej doszło do rozłamu między SPS i Mandalorianami. Imperium Konstantyńskie thumb|leftPo wojnie międzygalaktycznej SPS starał się znaleźć nowych sojuszników na arenie międzynarodowej, gdyż powszechnie chciano oduzależnienia się od Trzeciej Republiki. Jednym z głównych kandydatów było silne Imperium Konstantyńskie, znajdujące się w galaktyce Attrenikos. Sojusz Południowych Systemów miał kolonie w tej galaktyce, dlatego często angażował się w sprawy. Bardzo często stawał po stronie Imperium. Z biegiem lat Konstantyni stali się głównym sojusznikiem SPS, zarówno militarnym, jak i politycznym. Kiedy w 487 ABY Systemy Południowe zostały przekształcone w Sojusz Międzygalaktyczny, rząd Imperium stanowczo skrytykował zaistniałą sytuację. Republika Southriverańska W 343 ABY armia SPS przybyła do Southriver. Tutejsi ludzie byli pod władzą Królestwa Carvalańskiego. SPS nawiązało współpracę z lokalnymi rebeliantami, którzy chcieli uwolnić się od Carvalan. Jako że do niedawna na terenach Sojuszu również było wielu rebeliantów, świetnie się rozumieli. Dzięki współpracy udało się pokonać Królestwo Carvalańskie, natomiast na części odbitych terenów stworzono Republikę Southriverańską, która posiadała niewielką autonomię w postaci Naczelnika Państwa, wybieranego przez Prezydenta SPS. Królestwo Carvalańskie Królestwo Carvalańskie było głównym wrogiem SPS w Southriver. Między obiema stronami dochodziło do licznych konfliktów, choć starano się unikać wojen międzytymi państwami. Republika Tarixowska Sojusz i RT miały dobre relacje. Dzięki współpracy obu państw w walce z Królestwem Carvalańskim, RT uzyskało kolonie w Southriver. Sojusz Solarny Konfederacja Baerska Ludowa Republika Koenigehradu Drugie Imperium Fel Armia Liczebność thumb|Żołnierze SPSDokładne dane na temat armii SPS nie są znane, jednak pewnie jest, że jej liczebność była mniejsza niż w Nowym Imperium, Trzeciej Republice i Państwie Mandaloriańskim. Pobór Pobór do armii był tylko dla chętnych. Nie zmuszano nikogo do zostania żołnierzem. Wyposażenie Każdy żołnierz SPS otrzymywał mundur i hełm SPS oraz broń, która była zależna od specjalizacji. Hymn My, Południa ród walczymy aż po grób. Chwycimy swoją broń, już czuć zwycięstwa woń. Walczymy za Południe, Południe się nie ugnie. My, Południa ród, walczymy aż po grób. My wrogów pokonamy, bo Moc ze sobą mamy. Każdy oponent padnie, bo wzrok nasz go dopadnie. Ciekawostki *Beniamin Wicter był w latach 338 ABY - 342 ABY prezydentem, ale nie został wybrany demokratycznie. Władze wybrały go same jeszcze w trakcie rewolucji. Mimo to po jej zakończeniu nadal był prezydentem. *Sojusz Południowych Systemów jest często utożsamiany z rebeliantami. *Sojusz Południowych Systemów wzorował swoją konstytucję na Trzeciej Republice. Kategoria:Republiki Kategoria:Sojusz Południowych Systemów Kategoria:Wojna Totalna Kategoria:Państwa uniwersum Wojny Totalnej